


Sexy Red Tiger Guy

by Camel_on_Crack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 50 Words Challenge, Do NOT expect this to be serious, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camel_on_Crack/pseuds/Camel_on_Crack
Summary: My friend dared me to write a crack fanfic in 50 words. Here we are. enjoy!





	

Kuroko was running after Nigou when he heard someone scream.  
In front of him standed the sexy red tiger guy he knew to be named Kagami.

Kagami: Please! Help me get rid of that thing!!!

Kuroko: If I do, will you fuck me?

Kagami: Fuck yeah!

They fucked. 

The end.


End file.
